Hawaii'i Pono'o Hawaii's Own
by alexes
Summary: Reason why Kono left Hawaii FiveO


HAWAII'I PONO'O

HAWAII'S OWN

BY

ALEXIS PAIKAI

Danny slowly enters the office, Steve and Chin are deep in conversation, Kono is standing off to the side seeming not to be paying attention to their conversation. Kono turns and looks at Danny hopefully, he gives Kono a positive shake of the head.

"Where have you been, Danno?"

"Sorry I'm late Steve I had to take care of some personal business."

Kono and Danny join Chin by Steve's desk to find out why the Governor called Steve so urgently. Danny's mind drifts off to just a day earlier--it was a perfect day for Kono and Danny, just having a day off made it a perfect day. They were at the beach surfing and conversing with their friends. Kono was taking a break eating a mango shave ice with fellow police officers, Alii and Manny. Manny and Alii start kidding Kono about Danny.

"Kono, doesn't Danny ever get tired?" Manny asks, "Man, look at him. He hasn't missed a set of waves."

Alii adds, "Look who he's tandem surfing with now!"

"Is that Kelly? I thought they broke up?"

Kono replies, "I don't think they're ever be free of each other. Kelly is just waiting for Danny to grow up and the smart lady ain't gonna push him till then but when she knows he's ready nothing is going to save him."

"Not to change the subject, Kono." Alii says, "But did you see today's paper about the exhibit at the Bishop Museum?"

"Yeah, Danny and I are going over there next, that is if I can pull him away from the ocean."

"Or away from Kelly" Manny adds.

Later that afternoon Kono and Danny arrive at the Bishop Museum and are surprised by the amount of security and people outside the museum protesting the exhibit.

"Kono, I thought the exhibit would be welcome."

"The Sovereignty Movement (Hawaiian people fighting for Hawaiian rights) feel that the exhibit should be at the Palace, the rightful place of the Queen."

They enter the main hall and again are surprised by the amount of security. They see the curator, Michael Chun, and walk over to him.

Danny asks, "Mr. Chun, what's with all the security?"

"Kono, Danny, we had to add it. We had several threats against the museum and this particular exhibit."

He leads them to the exhibit---a beautiful wax replica of Queen Liliuokalani sitting before her piano, her face was so sad, you could almost hear her soft melodic voice singing, "Aloha Oe, Farewell to You, Until We Meet Again". The exhibit showed her Ladies in Waiting behind her, you could just see the lanai behind them, with the palms swaying as if to her music, every detail was thought of, the music on the piano was her original score; it was exquisite and thought provoking. Both men were lost in thought.

_Danny - What a beautiful tribute to a wonderful, brave woman._

_Kono - She belongs at the Palace, her rightful home. The group is right to protest._

Danny is suddenly jolted back to the present time - "Danno, can you stay with us? The Governor is concerned about the reaction to the exhibit. He didn't realize it would cause such demonstrations and now the ambassador from China is coming and wishes to view it."

Chin slowly removes his pipe, "Steve, he was foolish to ignore the outcry of the Hawaiian people. They asked him to display the exhibit at the Palace. Why did he ignore such a simple and honest request, ignoring their feelings?"

Steve is not quite sure how to respond with the truth that the governor's wife vetoed it, so he says instead, "It was the governor's decision."

Danny and Kono exchange glances again, this time Steve notices the exchange. "All right you two what have you been up to?"

"Steve," Kono begins, "Danny just did me a favor this morning. One of the protestors was arrested yesterday and Danny found him a lawyer and bail money."

"What was so special about this protestor?"

"My cousin - Keoki Oleka."

"Isn't he also one of the original members of the Sovereignty organization?"

"Yes, he believes in the movement, as do I."

"Steve, Kono and I have attended the meetings. They aren't violent people. That's why I couldn't believe Keoki would be involved in anything criminal."

"Listen to me, both of you, no more personal connections with the group. We have to investigate incidents with objectively; furthermore, there are splinter groups who are not above using violence."

Kono didn't say anything but he wasn't sure he could keep away or have an objective opinion.

As they were leaving the office Kono says to Danny, "I'm not sure about what Steve said, being Hawaiian and proud of my heritage, my people, and the movement, I don't know if I can just walk away."

"Kono don't do anything you'll regret, just take it slow."

Kono walks to his office with a lot to think about.

The next day Steve and Danny are talking to Michael Chun. The Museum was burglarized; the exhibit is gone. No sign of anything else being taken or damaged. Whoever did it was very careful.

"It had to be an inside job, Steve, no sign of a forced entry."

"What about Keoki? He was released with your help and suddenly the next day the exhibit is gone."

"Steve I honestly believe he didn't have anything to do with this but will check out his whereabouts."

"Do that now Danno. Put Kono on it!"

Kono enters Keoki's backyard, his mom, oldest brother and several uncles and aunties are there.

"He oha ka pilikia? (What's the trouble?)" Keoki's oldest brother Akamu asks.

"A'ole pilikia (No trouble) but no games either, Akamu. Five0 is looking into Keoki's connection with the missing exhibit."

"Pupule kela! (That's crazy). Keoki had no part with that. He believes it is misplaced and should be in its' rightful place but that's all."

"Akamu you see how it looks. Keoki is a major player in the Sovereignty movement. He's outspoken about the Hawaiian plight."

"So you think he goes out and steals the exhibit?"

"Five-0 has to check it out."

"Kono you're Hawaiian--how can you work for that organization that arrests and harasses Hawaiians?"

"We don't arrest only Hawaiians, we arrest people who commit crimes, no matter what nationality they are."

"You're trying too hard, bro. Are you trying to convince me or yourself? As for Keoki, he was at Kaiser Hospital visiting Pop. You can check it out...we were in the ICU unit."

Kono is silent, looking at the rest of the family, his emotions are in turmoil. These are his family, his ohana, his people, yet he stands there questioning them and even doubting Akamu's words. "Aloha no!" Kono turns to leave.

Akamu returns the farewell and sees how sad Kono is, "Aloha oe."

"Kono what did you find out?" Steve asks when Kono enters his office.

"Keoki has an alibi. I checked with the hospital staff and he was there all night with his family."

"Kono I know this is hard for you but we have to check his movements. He was the most vocal of the group and now it seems he has moved to the radical side."

"I'll continue to check it out." Kono says dejectedly.

"Get Danno to help you."

Kono and Danny begin the tedious task of questioning people who are active in the movement, both feel they are betraying their friends and family but continue to do their job.

Meanwhile Chin is assigned the duty of meeting the Chinese Ambassador. Chin waited as the airplane arrives and begins the security procedure. When the occupants begin to descend from the plane Chin was surprised that it was not the ambassador who came down the stairs but a short bald headed man followed by a much taller man. Chin knew neither of these men to be the ambassador and quickly came up to them.

"Where's the Ambassador?"

The shorter man replied, "The Ambassador became ill at the last moment and I was requested by my government to come in his place."

Chin and the security police escort them to the waiting cars and drive them in silence to the Hilton Hawaiian Hotel.

When Chin arrived back at the office he reported to Steve about the change.

"The men asked nothing about the islands or the exhibit--not even when they were scheduled to meet the governor. They asked that the security around them be lifted as it was not needed. It just doesn't ring right, Steve."

"I agree, Chin, it doesn't sound right. Station men around them discreetly and have them followed."

"Done."

Kono was talking to Peleka Aku, Peleka kept looking around, moving from one foot to the next, suddenly he takes off running. Danny sees him running away from Kono and joins in the pursuit. Peleka keeps yelling "Hele aku!" Hele aku!" (Go away) He disappears into a boarded up building, Danny and Kono follow him, it's dark inside so they slow down in their chase. Kono goes up the stairs while Danny checks out the main floor. Danny sees movement at the rear of the house and heads that way yelling for Kono to follow. Kono comes running down the stairs calling out to Danny and gets no response. He slowing draws out his gun and carefully heads to the back of the house where he finds Danny laying on the floor unconscious. He hears a door slam and runs to check it out, seeing nothing he goes back to Danny and radios for help. The ambulance and Steve arrive at the same time.

"What happened, Kono?"

"I was talking to Peleka–he suddenly just starts running--Danny and I start after him, we separated to locate him in the building, Danny called for me and I found him laying there."

Steve looks at Kono and then Danny being tended to by the paramedic, "Do you still think that they're not violent?"

"You don't know who did this, Steve, it could have been anyone."

Duke calls to Steve and Kono to join him at the back of the house, "Look at this."

Steve and Kono can't believe what they see--the exhibit, still carefully wrapped for traveling.

They return back to Danno, the paramedic is telling him he should go to the hospital to be checked over, of course, Danny replies, "It's not necessary, I'll see Doc later."

"I'll drive him over and make sure he sees the doctor. Danno, it seems you and Kono have found the missing exhibit."

"What? You mean it's here? Do you think that's why Peleka ran? That doesn't make any sense. He seemed scared and he certainly wouldn't have led us here."

"I agree Danny." Kono says. "It seems to me he wasn't even looking or listening to what I was saying to him. Something had him spooked and it wasn't me. Steve, where is Peleka? He holds the answers. I know he couldn't have hit Danny."

Officer Hilton comes from back of the house, "Peleka can't answer any questions, found him a few houses down the block, shot in the back."

"Steve," Kono says, "None of this makes sense."

"I agree, Kono. Someone killed Peleka and hit Danno, the question is why and what else are they up to? Go back and talk to your cousin and the rest of the family."

Kono started to protest but Danny interrupted him. "Steve, let me go and talk to them."

"In your condition?"

"Kono can drive me." Reluctantly Steve agrees with the understanding a stop at Doc's was their first destination.

In the car Kono and Danny are both silent. Finally Danny says, "I don't believe Keoki had anything to do with stealing the exhibit but just maybe he can point us in the right direction."

"It just seems Steve jumped to the conclusion that it had to be the sovereignty movement. You know there are a lot of people out there who would like to ruin the movement. You know call it "radical" so the issues they represent would not be taken seriously."

"I agree, Kono, let's go to Waimanalo instead and see the Ka'ano'l brothers. They're also active in the movement and Waimanalo seems to be the heart of the movement. Okay?"

"Okay, first a stop at Doc's. No, bro, I didn't forget about him." Kono said smiling for the first time.

After leaving Doc's with "I know if I tell you to take it easy you'll still go and do your thing. So all I'll say is if you feel sick, dizzy, etc., you call me immediately. By the way, I'll be calling Steve and letting him know what I said to you, Danny."

Of course they took the scenic route, driving by Makapuu Point checking out the surf. Kono and Danny arrived at the Ka'ano'l house finding the area packed with cars and trucks. They hesitated to enter the house not sure if they would be welcome. Alexandria and Ebenezer Kai seemed to be hosting the event and spotting them in the yard greeted them warmly, making them feel welcome even though most knew why they came.

To an outsider it would seem contradictory for Alexandria to belong to the movement being a family member of the Parkers, owners of one of the wealthiest ranches in the world and obtained by marrying Hawaiian royalty. But she was one of the most vocal members of the group and Kono felt if anyone would become radical it was she. Her husband, 3/4s Hawaiian, is a gentle man and had a calming effect on her. He too is active in the movement coming from the wrong side of the island, fighting to get an education but he realizes the best way to win against the government is by using the laws. That was the discussion going on when Danny and Kono entered the room.

"Kono, Danny, Hawaii Five-0 still think the movement stole the exhibit and put it in an abandoned house? Do we look like lolos (nutty people)? "Kapono asks.

"We don't think anyone from the movement had anything to do with it." Kono says, looking over at Danny, "But, maybe we can all help each other by coming up with another solution as to who took the exhibit. We think the why is evident."

"You agree with Kono, Danny?" Kapona asks loudly.

"Yes, all the papers keep talking about is the violence, not the issues the sovereignty represents. We need to find out who took the exhibit and what they were planning to do with it."

Ebenezer says, "Sounds like you think we might know something. We don't, wish we did. But it seems strange that this incident happened now when we're about to go to Washington and ask for a hearing."

Alexandria speaks up, "The Governor finds us an embarrassment. We're ruining the "Island Mystery" according to him, maybe he's behind this."

"Alex you really don't believe that? He's against the movement because it's too controversial." Danny says.

"Danny, he's a haole."

"So am I."

"You're ohana; raised by Hawaiians, bought up by them to love the islands, to love the land and treat Hawaiians as equals."

"You two get together and sparks start to fly." Ebenezer says. "Let's all sit down, put our thoughts together and we might just come with some answers."

Sam Kapu says, "Your right and the food is getting cold too."

Chin is amazed that the representative from China has not left his room. His companion comes and goes, bringing food, but neither seems interested in seeing Hawaii or asking about the missing exhibit. Chin is about to leave when finally he sees one of them leave the room and head for the elevator. He quickly alerts the guards discreetly hidden about the hotel to watch and follow him.

Chin gets to his car; the taxi driver that picked up the Chinese man is Duke so no need to follow too close. Duke takes him to the Wang Compound - a rich, powerful and dangerous family; he's told to come back in an hour for him.

Chin and Duke meet a block away–"Did he say anything or ask you anything?"

"Nothing. Just gave me the address and that's it."

"Going to Wang is not what diplomats do. Maybe it's a coincidence but the exhibit being stolen, then the ambassador being replaced, and now going to Wang. Time to tell the boss the latest. Be careful, Duke."

"Right."

"You're right Chin. Something strange about this man. I called the embassy trying to get some information on him and they don't know anything about him or being invited to Hawaii much less have any interest in the exhibit. Who did you assign to stay with him?"

"Duke and Officer Hilton."

Telephone rings.

"Good. Stay with him Duke, Chin and I will be right with you." Hanging up the phone, Steve grabs his jacket, "He's made another move; this time to the Buddhist Temple. He left with Wang's nephew."

"Carl Lee Wang."

"Yeah, what are they up to?" Steve asked as they ran out the door.

Kono and Danny were heading back to the office when they heard Steve on the radio and headed to the meet them at the Temple

When they all meet Danny and Kono tell Steve about their meeting. They both tell Steve that the people involved with the Hawaiian movement are not involved. Steve concurs especially with this latest development.

"Carl and the Chinese man are waiting for someone or something. Look, now that's really interesting. I believe we have our connection." Steve says.

Chin says in disbelief, "That's Michael Chun."

"Right. How much do you think that exhibit is worth?"

Kono says, "Money wise or publicity?"

"Both."

"Plenty. The music on the piano is original score of the Queen's. The wax replicas cost too; but I think the publicity against the sovereignty would be the catch. Why would Michael want the museum's reputation to be soiled?" Danny asks.

"Michael is against the movement big time, bro." Kono replies.

"So much that he would ruin his own reputation? Makes no sense, Kono. There has to be something in it for him. But what? Steve?"

"I'm listening, Danno, I agree with what you say...Look who else is joining them."

Chin whistles, "The governor's wife!"

They all watch the newcomer walk over and join Carl, Michael, and the Chinese man as she greets them.

"Now we have the connection." Steve says.

"The governor's wife?" Kono asks.

"Who better to give inside information, but what does she have to gain? Let's go join the group and see what happens." Steve starts to walk over to them with his men following. Wang nods at McGarrett as he starts to leave, Chin follows him.

The Chinese man looks at McGarrett and his men and directs his attention back to Mrs. Jameson, "I see we have unexpected company, our business is complete anyway and we'll be leaving for China shortly. Thank you for your assistance, Mrs. Jameson." He looks at Duke and Officer Hilton, "Gentlemen, I have a plane to catch. My servant and I could use a ride to the airport, that way you can watch us depart and report back to Mr. McGarrett."

Duke and Officer Hilton look at Steve, "Give them a ride to the airport and stay with them till they depart."

"Right" Duke says.

"Mrs. Jameson, where's your bodyguards?" Steve asks.

"I told them they weren't needed and left them at the Palace."

"Not very wise, anything could happen to you."

"I'm a big girl and can take care of myself."

"The people of Hawaii pay money to ensure your safety, you should respect them by not being foolish and going out without protection."

"Mr. McGarrett, you're right of course, but sometimes you need to be alone."

"Especially if you want your actions not reported."

"Are you implying something?"

"Your actions are."

"I'm just meeting old friends."

"Think the Governor might be interested to know that you count Carl Wang as an old friend and the Chinese man, Wo Fat, who pretended to be a diplomat from China, as an old friend."

"My business is not your business!"

"All things that happen in Hawaii are my business, especially when it comes to the Chinese Mafia."

"Steve," Michael Chun interrupts, "It's not what it seems."

"Then explain, Michael, just what you, Carl, WoFat, Mrs. Jameson, and the exhibit have in common."

"The exhibit really had nothing to do with why we were meeting." Michael starts to explain.

Mrs. Jameson stops Michael from going any further, "None of this is any of your business. If you want any more information from me or Michael, talk to the governor. Michael, please see me to the Palace." Looking directly at Kono, she adds, "My home."

"Boss, if only the people who voted for her husband could see and hear her. He wouldn't be able to be elected dog catcher." Kono says.

"Don't downgrade dog catchers, Kono." Danny says smiling.

"All right you two, follow them home."

"Where are you headed?" Danny asks.

"To the Governor to ask those questions, he better have some good answers."

"Well, it seems Mrs. Jameson has a different palace in mind. That certainly looks like Michael Chun's house." Danny says.

"What are they up to, Danny? Alexandria is opening the door. Maybe we should join this meeting?" Kono asks.

"Let's go."

Alexandria welcomes them to come in and join them. Entering the huge living room they are greeted by several friends and again made to feel welcome and not intruding. A few entertainers Kono knows are setting up to begin singing and, of course, there was the wonderful aroma of food . Kono joined one group and Danny joined Alexandria, Michael and Mrs. Jameson. He was up-front and direct to Mrs. Jameson, forgetting it might just cost him his job. Just like Kono the movement was important to him, he was also involved in the conservation of the land, a fact Alexandria pushed at him.

"Mrs. Jameson, " Danny began. But was interrupted by her.

"Danny, please call me by my given name, Marcella. Before marrying the governor I was and still am Hawaiian/Filipino by birth. A fact most people try to ignore and I'm ashamed to say I tried to push aside."

"I'm not a politician and known for not being politically correct when questioning, I have only one question for you. What were you doing today?"

"Hoping to get some much needed money but after briefly meeting with Mr. Fat, decided against taking his money or being further involved with him."

"So you and Michael were involved in some way with the theft in the museum."

Before she could reply, Kono began to talk. "We are all here for one reason. Raising the awareness of the Hawaiian plight. We must work together, our children's future is at stack. We have to teach our children and ourselves to be proud of who we are, who are ancestors were. No one is going to help us unless we help ourselves. Israel Kamakawiwo'ole said, "Facing backwards, I see the past, our nation gained, our nation lost, our sovereignty gone,our lands gone. All traded for the promise of progress. What would our ancestors say, if they looked at their beloved islands now."

A musical chord was struck and Kono began to sing, "Remember the past but do not dwell there, face the future where all our hopes stand."

The room fell silent as the words and the music continued. All were enraptured by the thoughts and lyrical sounds. As Kono continued to sing, Danny's thoughts and eyes strayed to look over at Mrs. Jameson. Was she telling the truth? How far would she go for Wo Fat.

"You still haven't answered my question about you connection with the museum theft." Danny looks straight at her ignoring all protocol of treating her with gloves on. He makes no concession of her position in power.

She takes a breath and answers very slowly, "Yes, I was involved in the theft but not the way you're interpreting. Wo Fat came to me after he already took the exhibit. He knew it would look bad for me, especially if he came out with the news that I was a big contributor to the sovereign movement. He asked what would I give to get it back. He didn't want money, that would be too easy. He wanted information. Fortunately you officers found the exhibit before I was to meet with him so he had nothing to hold over my head, nothing to exchange except my contributions. I surprised him at the meeting. I gave him an early edition of the Star Bulletin announcing my support. When you came up, the meeting with him was over. He was not happy and I suppose he'll be back. He is a strange man. He can be very charming but you can sense the evil in him at the same time. Now if you'll excuse me, my car is waiting." She kissed Alexandria, Ebenezer and Michael and walked toward her car. She stopped and beckoned Kono to her.

Danny stood there wondering what that was all about. Ebenezer pulled Danny into the living room, "Danny, you can believe her. She was always a mover behind the scenes, she didn't want her name involved because of the governor. It might make it difficult for him but now maybe it is a good thing."

"Well, the next election should be interesting."

Kono came up to them, "Guess what she wants from me?"

"You to sing at the next governor's dinner?" Danny joked.

"No, she wants me to help run the movement. She knows how much I believe in the future for the children of Hawaiians and thinks I could do more if I stepped away from police work and started working with the children directly. She has a new organization she's starting that will directly affect them. I'm going to meet with her tomorrow and talk more about it."

"That means you'll be leaving Five-0?" Danny asks.

"Yeah, but not our friendship bro. This is really something I think I need to really think about it."

"Whatever you do, Kono, I'll back you 100. And you know I'll always be as active in the movement as I can be."

When Danny and Kono came back to the office, Steve was waiting for them and he didn't look too pleased.

"What took you so long? I've talked to the Governor and been back for three hours."

"Well," Danny began but Kono interrupted him.

"Steve, I'll be leaving Five-0. I've been offered a chance to do something for the children of Hawaii and can't turn it down. I'll finish up whatever reports or cases I started which should take me about a week."

Steve stood there quietly for a moment then turned his back walking towards his lanai, "Are you sure that's what you want to do?

"No doubts, Steve. This is what I can do to really help my people."

"All right, Kono, Danno can help finish up your case load," turning to face them "Unless you're leaving with him Danno?"

Kono slowly walked out the door, Danno looked at Steve and said quietly, "No, Steve, I'm still working here but try to understand." Before he could finish Steve turned his back on him and told him to get with Kono about the reports and case loads outstanding..

Danny found Kono in his office packing up. "Danny, don't say anything. I don't understand Steve but I know I'm doing the right thing for me."

"You know I'll always be there for you."

"I know Danny. You can start by helping me pack up and I'll explain what cases I have left. Tomorrow night we're meeting at my house, can you drop by?"

"Count on it."

The next day Kono meet with Mrs. Jameson and the Governor. They explained the program and how he would be in charge of it and where they hoped it would lead. Afterward Mrs. Jameson talked to Kono alone and told him her hopes and dreams of how she hoped the new program would help Hawaiian children form good opinions of themselves and be successful in all they would want to achieve in the future. Kono didn't hesitate to sign on-- this was an opportunity to do something good for the Hawaiian community.

While Kono was meeting with the Governor, Steve was interviewing a new candidate to take his place. Ben Kokua was hired to take his place and Five-0 continued in business as usual.

PAU

15


End file.
